Macross 7 First Love
by Lizbeth D
Summary: A new invader arises once again a threat to Macross, Basara and Mylene are called up to fly and sing. Little did they know, a mysterious past will change their worlds forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Macross 7: First Love......**

_Chapter one_

The crowd rose to their feet raising their hands, yelling in ecstasy. The light grew to a sudden dim, making everyone jump, looking around for the figure of their idols. Another sound of a note began forming into a beguiling tune. Finally the lights were killed off, the fans grew more desperate; when finally a familiar face came into the scene. Dark green eyes were shown, she lifted her head up high and looked at the crowd. She stood there silent, waiting for the moment to begin. Her had turned looking to her left; An empty space beside a guitar made her insecure, but at the same time angry. She turned to her right facing Ray, her fellow band member, giving a slight nod.

The crowd grew restless after a couple minutes, Mylene looked down, closing her eyes. She took a minute, took a deep breath and finally hit the first tune in her guitar. The microphone moved closer to her mouth, she looked up and gave a faint smile.

"It's a new time yeah its a Saturday night

feel the movement get ready to fight

stand up take your time and do it right"

From a distance high above the trees, a figure lurked out of the shadows. He peered out looking at the crowd low before him. He gave a smirk, waiting for the right note to hit. He moved his hand toward his face, pushing his glasses more closer to his eyes. Finally he jumped down, from the hill where the tree resided, he ran toward the crowd. He held in his breath and finally jumping as high as he could go. He let himself fall free, his arm moved out toward his shoulders; reaching for the string flapping at his face. A parachute red with white stripes around the edges came out of his back; creating a pull to slow down. The approaching shadow caught the fans attention, making them go even wilder. Mylene looked up, her eyes widened as he was approaching closer to them. She held a strong grip onto her guitar trying to hold the anger in.

He smirked at Mylene as he feet touched the ground and ran to his guitar. He turned and with a great loud passionate voice leading out his feeling. The time came, Mylene looked at Basara and then turned when it was their turn to sing together.

"No more wasting time

let your dreams make everything all right

don't give up your dance

you just take a chance and feel the dreams

hey everybody

choose the way you make your stance

you take my hand and

we're dancing on the Planet dance."

The crowd yelled even further almost making it seem as if their lungs were about to explode.

"Fire Bomber! Fire Bomber!" They yelled out.

Basara smiled as he sang, on the other hand Mylene closed her eyes angrily. She tried to ignore it but it was useless, there was no point. The night continued, all the excited fans still remained even after the Fire Bomber's performance. Mylene walked out to the back of the stage just to find Basara with Rex, her blood boiled in fury. Although When she was about to walk toward them just to ruin their fun, Ray grabbed her by the shoulders and nodded. Mylene gave him a sad stare, she held her mouth shut; her head turned back to Basara and Rex, watching how she was flirting with him. Basara stood there looking with a blank stare, but smiled with respect

Mylene walked off angrily; Ray watched her as she stumped out of the scene. He turned to Basara and walked off as well. Mylene's deep thoughts surrounded her, she closed her eyes ad then reopened them. A sudden voice from afar caught her attention, she looked bother ways trying to find the source. Deep within the crowds she saw a familiar arm wave, her eyes widen, it was Gamlin.

"Mylene! Mylene!" Gamlin shouted.

"Gamlin!" Mylene responded.

He pushed against the pressure of the crowd, trying squeeze out between them. After minutes of struggle, he ran to her. Her moved his arm toward the back of his head smiling. With the other he pulled out a bouquet of flowers, Mylene smiled and took them with great delight. A pleasant smell came from them, maker her mind relax from every distress. He stared at her peaceful face, something that he was dying to see.

"Mylene you performed lovely today." He complimented.

"Oh thank you." She politely responded.

An unwelcome disturbance came into place, Gamlin looked up and saw Basara with Rex. Mylene squeezed the bouquet of flowers tightly. She turned and saw Basara waving to Rex; the exquisite smile that bloomed forth disappeared in an instance. Gamlin took note, he moved his eyes to Basara whom he his back to them. Rex drove off dangerously as ever with the rest of her gang. Basara turned and saw the expression on Mylene face. She shook uncontrollably, dropping the flowers and rant to him angrily.

"Basara you are so irresponsible! You know that you have to be here in time for the gig." She expressed herself.

He looked at her and then closed his eyes walking off. Mylene squeezed her knuckles tightly, making the veins in her hand pop out.

"Basara are you listening to me? Basara!" She continued.

"Enough! I will do what I want." He responded.

"Do what you want? That is always what I hear. You have to take in consideration of others as well . This isn't always about you!" She complained.

He didn't respond this time, he just kept on walking heading behind the stage. Mylene was more infuriated with him. Those green eyes lost their right happy glow Gamlin has seen before. He looked at the flowers on the floor, some of them destroyed. She turned to him and then realized the flowers on the floor. Her foot was on them, guiltiness overshadowed her mind. She bent down and picked them up, some of th peddles were falling down. Only three of the five flowers were still intact, her heart became sadden.

"I'm sorry, you brought me these flowers and now because of me they are ruined." Mylene apologized.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. How about in order to make it up come with me." Gamlin said with sincerity.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head for acceptance.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Several explosions rang through each square inch of the planet. Thousands fell in the hands of their invaders, there was no escape. City after city were destroyed in seconds, all their defenses were useless. The leader of the planet was giving all he had in order for the security of the planet.

"What is our status?" The leader spoke

"I don't think we are going to make it, our forces are useless against them. " one of his troops reported.

"Isn't there anything we can do? There has to be something, it is my duty to protect our people."

"We can only hope sir."

He held his hands tightly, hoping that everything will be over soon. Deep within the invader's ship, a dark figure peered out into the monitor. A black cloak surrounded the body, half of the face was metal. The eyes were dark gray, hair was black with silver streaks. He gave a smirk as she saw the planet crumble in pieces. Finally another figure appeared at a distance. This one had a firm death look, his eyes were blue. There appeared to be a scar across his face starting at his eyebrow and ending at his nose. His left arm was amputated but it was replaced with a mechanical arm. He stood there watching the other one.

"Your plans are going as you ordered, my lord." He spoke.

"Good, you have proved yourself well Gladius, now I have a little task for you." The one near the monitor said.

"As you wish." Gladius responded.

More troops were sent down to secure the planet's most valuable treasure, one that would reveal the rebirth of their power, but the death of a life. The sound to the alarm rang, the military of the planet were assembled to fight. The people ran to cover, but the bombings came to them taking their lives.

"They have penetrated through our first defense, now they are entering to the yellow zone." One of his his soldiers reported.

"They must not get near the palace. Have the troops surround the palace, they must not get the treasure." The leader ordered.

"Sir!" He replied.

The defenses were set, all of their weapons were set to destroy anything that came with in a close distance. Missiles were being fired; the dust of the ground began to arise causing a debris to overshadow them. The noises grew louder, making the troops feel insecure. Sudden explosion, lit the skies, causing tremendous blood spill, all the troops were on full alert. One after another one, they fell, while others were ripped into pieces at the hands of their murderers.

"Sir, we have to abandon this area, they will be here in no time." Another soldier reported.

"No I have made an oath to protect it, and I am not backing down from my must secure it, we cannot let them have it. For years we have feared this day, and now is the time to protect it."

"But sir-"

A sudden explosion blasted through bringing down the wall, causing minor explosions within the room. On the floor, the leader laid, the debris covered his lungs causing him to cough. Gladius stood out, looking down at him a smirk; the man looked up at him and his eyes widened in fear.

"No, it can't be..." He said.

Gladius stood there looking into his eyes, something strange overcame him. Looking at the aged man the unknown sensation grew more. With his hand he picked him up and carried him out of the room, leaving the other to their fate.

His body trembled all the way, he couldn't believe what he saw. So long ago, it was impossible, was it all a dream? On his knees he laid, his arms were held behind him. He tried to speak, but he was beaten down, He cough out more blood out, pouring it onto the floor. As he lifted his heard, it dripped from his mouth.

Sudden heavy footsteps caught his attention, the figure came closer. As his vision became clear, his heart pounded immensely.

"It's been a long time, your majesty." He taunted.

"Who are you? Why have you done such a ruthless thing to my people." The man replied.

"Has it been that long? I am surprise you don't remember me." He commented.

When he came into view the eyes widened even more, one whom head betrayed his people for power, ambition and for egoism.

"Lexis, it can't be, you are suppose to be dead." He said in shock

"Sorry to disappoint you." He continued.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned.

"That shouldn't matter to you. Now hand it over." Lexis responded.

"I will not, I remain loyal to my people, I have swore my life no to seduce myself into selfishness. Darkness doesn't not possess over my heart." he further explained.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, oh wait you did. You scums like you certainly get in the way too much. I have only come here to regain the power you took away." Lexis stated.

"You will never have it." He bravely spoke.

He looked straight into Lexis and then turned to the other figure that appeared beside him.

"How is it possible, you can't be serious but how?" he continued on.

Finally all of the pieces came together, he looked at Gladius and then at Lexis, the feeling of fear was over powering him.

"No, no its not for you think, he is just using you. He will ruin you, all he is looking for you to just be his toy." He helplessly spoke.

"Oh shut, you sound like a broken record, you are wasting our time. You can try all you want but nothing will work." Lexis taunted.

"There will be on that will stop your monstrous schemes. By my word you will certainly find your destruction."

Lexis chuckled at his remarks, then one of his soldiers ran up to him he gave a whisper to him. Upon hearing such news, Lexis smiled and turned.

"I guess I have no use for you no more. Seal him off!" Lexis finished.

"No you must listen, he will cause you nothing but doom." He kept on saying. Despite his efforts he was beaten more and dumped into a solitude room. The doors were shut tightly, darkness filled the room, everything was silent. He looked up toward the ceiling, thinking to himself that he had failed his people.

"I'm sorry but I must protect it. Every bit of this place will be forgotten, but now I must summon you my dear. Where ever you are you must find that one that was written long ago that would help our people. From your lost form you must return to us with another. Those fools must not prevail, let your heart no longer carry that hate rather listen and see the pure heart." He spoke to himself.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Lexis arrived in a dark room, a chamber filled with crystals, rays of light sparked throughout the place. At the center there was a cube floating, he smiled upon seeing it.

"St last, for such a long time, it finally came. Now it is time to make dreams a reality." he laughed.

As soon as he removed the cube, the whole room began to shake. The walls were falling apart, Lexis hesitated and order for an immediate evacuation.

"That fool! If he think that I won't escape, he is wrong! Everyone retreat!" Lexis ordered.

Time was running out, all of the troops ran back to their ships. Explosions were ripping chambers, buildings, cities; fire was blazing every where. AS the ships were lifting off, two did not manage to escape. The area finally met its destruction, pieces moved across the opened area, Gladius stood there staring as the debris settled. Lexis smirked and took hold of the cube.

"Finally, at last Gladius, now we can begin the real hunt. My dreams are about to be revealed.

He looked into the cube as it glowed brighter and brighter. A bigger smirk took over his face, he stood there laughing as his troops watched how amused he was.

To be continued......................................

Thank you for visiting

any suggesting

Leave some reviews:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Macross 7: First Love**

Chapter 2

"When we call out to each other

Just like lovers ending with a kiss"

Her hand reached for the shower curtain, pushing it aside from her entrance.

"People say sisters and brothers

But my heart knows better

I want to give in to this."

Turning on the water, she turned and looked at the ceiling before her. She closed her eyes thinking how to relax, without thinking about Basara. The heat of water came to her face, fogging the entire room.

"Is there really magic

Do dreams and wishes turn to true life

It would be fantastic to me- oh my friends"

She opened her eyes and turned to the overflowing water in the bathtub. Gently she dipped her finger to test out the heat. She smiled as it seemed to be good; the towel around her small body came off. Mylene tossed it across the bathroom, she turned and dipped her whole entire body into the warm water. She continued on with her singing, trying to figure herself out.

"Running with you through my dream stars

These dreams can come true if we take a chance

I'll be strong, we won't ever give up

I won't let you see the tears on my face."

The heat relaxed her bones and muscles, making her day dream. She took out her arms and rested them on the side of the bathtub, hanging loosely. Vibrant colors came to her mind forming into an ordinary scene, walking alone on a cloudy day. Her arms across her chest, she looked down at the lonely road ahead. As the wind picked up, leaves carried on the voices of the speechless. The last touch of the wind touched her skin, sending shills down her spine, making her shiver.

As she lifted her head, she sees a dark figure across from her at a distance. She stays standing there alone in a old, as the next wind picked up, she closed her eyes once again. When she opened them the figure was gone. Mylene turned to the right and then to the left, looking for that strange figure. A voice from afar called out her name repeatedly. Again she looked both ways but there was no one to be found; again the voice called her out, making her turn behind her. She looked back and that same figure was there, but then a bright light shun forth, blinding her. She opened her eyes wondering around the room. She lifted her arm and looked at them. The fog barely let her see her own hand; she took a deep breath. Trying to hold the water as a blanket she sunk her head down, listening to the small water waves die off. After a few seconds she came back up, catching her breath. She got out reaching for the towel. She wrapped it across her body forming a shield. Mylene walked up to the mirror, wiping off the fog with her hand; she looked at herself and then smiled.

"Now you're looking for another

But you keep me hanging on just in case

I keep trying to recover

Trying to find a trace of love for me in your face."

Opening the door smoke of the bath room, as well as he body, was released to the open area. Mylene walked to her closet, picking out the outfit for the day. She removed the towel from her body and ducked down trying to wrap it on her wet hair. She took another warm dry towel and wrapped it around her again.

In about half an hour later, she walked into her living room in search for her keys. As soon as she found it, she raced down stairs and hopped into her red car. She turned on the radio as loud as it could go, in such a hurry, she didn't care about driving recklessly. She looked at her rear mirror, noticing a dark black car following her. She raised her eyebrow and then made a frown.

"Oh great Michael again, when is mama going to leave me alone?" She said angrily.

She stepped on the gas more, trying to lose them. The kept on for a while until Michael and the others came to a blocked area. They lost sight of her, the car turned on heading the other way. Deep within the alley, the engine was turned on, Mylene looked our and smiled. With the sign of relief she moved her car out from the alley and headed toward Basara's place.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Basara stood high about the building, looking at the city. He pulled out his guitar, with a sad tune he struck the strings of his guitar.

"If you were the wind

Me dreams would be to be the sky

If you were the sun

I'd never let the clouds roll by

Can't you see that my love for you

I t would be everything you need

As I stand and watch you play your guitar

My mind it reached for the stars."

He closed his eyes, thinking way back when he tried to move that mountain. He could feel the wind hitting against his body, but he did not heed any attention to it, all he wanted to do was to move that mountain.

"Come on people

Won't you feel the way that I do

Don't ever worry

When you turned around I'll be there for you

Come on people

Life's too short to settle for less

When you need me

I'll be there dedicating my soul for you."

He opened his eyes again, looking at the clouds pass by, he sat down letting his legs hand on the edge of the building.

"On your journey

If you get lost I'll guide your moves

In your weakness

I'll be the one who's holding you"

A sheer of loud noise disrupted his concentration; he peered down looking how the red car nearly came to crashing into the building. Loud music came from it, a tiny person popped out running to the building.

Foot steps were heard from afar, her breathing became harder. Her eyes were only focused on one room only, with all her might, she reached the door; hitting with her fist, making a loud bang on the door.

"Basara! Basara!" She yelled out.

She kept on banning on it until the door opened; the person behind the door wasn't what she expected to see. Ray peeked out looking at Mylene with a puzzled expression; she shyly took a step back, facing down. Ray blinked twice before responding and then gave a chuckle. She looked at him with her red cheeks, wondering why he was laughing at her.

"Well Mylene, looks like you arrived a little bit late this time. Perhaps it had to deal with that date you had with Gamlin?" Ray teased

Her eyes went from wide opened to small, fiery eyes. Her eyebrow pooped a ways up, looking straight at Ray.

"No, it's not that at all its just mama and Michael keeps chasing me around." Mylene explained.

She looked back down with a frown on her face, the then came to her senses that Basara wasn't around. The only ones looking at her were Veffidas and Ray; she looked both sides and then up, but nothing.

"So where is Basara? Isn't he supposed to be here?" She asked.

"Well he is just out there taking in some air, you know how he is, never says where he is going." Ray answered

"What an irresponsible jerk! Isn't he going to show up for practice?" She angrily spoke

"I don't know what to tell you." Ray responded.

Her head piled up with negative thoughts; first it was his ignorance and then the fact that he could be busy with all his admirers. Her hand crunched into a fist, her eyes shot out invisible beams of hatred.

"Well I guess let's get started." Ray interrupted.

"Fine" she responded.

The door flew opened; Basara took a few steps in with a smile. Mylene looked at him strangely; her eyes squinted at him sending negative energy to him.

"And where were you?" She questioned him

He kept on walking only looking at his guitar on the far right side of Mylene. She puffed up even more of him not answering her. She kept talking to him but he never responded. He shut his eyes and gave a faint smile.

"Alright, let's get started!" Basara said with great enthusiasm.

"The moon is rising to begin another night

Tonight, tonight we're gonna make our move

The stars are shining as the sparkle in your eyes

Sign of the times this time's for you

Dazzle me with your night moves

As we turned to the music

Finding mystery in the pounding grooves

As our spirit grows

Holy lonely nigh you can it, just believe you're invincible

Heavy lonely night find the answer, then just take a chance

I'll be there…."

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

His ambition began to take control of his thoughts; he looked inside the cube, looking for the answers he was looking for. The cube with ancient writing threw rays of light leading them to their destination. The ship grew brighter; increase of energy triggered the radar to go wild. Golden rays filled the room, and then a great darkness flew in, only small portion of light remained in the room. After a few seconds, the room was filled with stars, planets, moons. Lexis looked all round, trying to figure out what was going on. When the scene sucked him I, showing him a world. A world under his hands, the world that he looks for; Far across the distance a shadow stood still. As the figure turned, the eyes gave a dark glow, completely looking at Lexis.

He was stunned by the look on the figure, somehow he was unable to move at all, some thing inside him made his skin crawl. The figure moved closer to him, extended the arm toward him but then taking it back. Noises were heard, different voices; he looked around trying to see what was causing it; Finally the figure fainted.

Gladius stood there staring, in his view, Lexis stood there without any movement. His eyes were giving out the same glow that the cube was giving out. Suddenly, the cube shot out different colors. Everyone ducked down except for Gladius, he extended his arm touching the rays. He turned and looked at the rest who were trying to avoid the light from touching them.

The rays finally ceased, an energy reaction was occurring, Lexis was turning bright. The monitors were reacting giving off massive energy, his body began to shake. Shock waves were being released from his body, causing the cube to shoot out more rays. Within a few seconds everything was back to normal, Lexis looked at Gladius and gave a smirk.

"Come lets go now, I have been shown the way to our success. We need to head toward the Delta Galaxy." He said.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

The crowd once again hesitated to see Fire bomber perform again. Mylene looked at the crowd searching for a familiar face that would make her day. Gamlin stood there in the middle of the crowd with flowers in his arms. He gave a wave to her, making a signal where he was at. She gave him a smile and then a wave back, without thinking she was moved by her emotions. She hit the first not in her guitar, Ray turned with a puzzled face and then hesitated to follow. Basara was no where in sight, but she didn't think of him.

"_Endlessly shining on like stardust (ooh baby)_

_Making my world seem like a special fantasy_

_The colors of rainbows fall around you (ooh baby yeah)_

_Leading to the light_

_Of that special night flight_

_On seven colored stars to the moon_

_On the wings of legends searching for good news_

_In a sky midnight blue_

_Till the dawn of morning comforts me (fly, fly, fly)_

_Listening as the future opens to the universe_

_As it brings new sounds to an old melody ooh"_

Mylene only focused on Gamlin, his presence gave her great comfort. From a far distance Basara stood there looking in amazement, the emotion she had put into her songs. He smiled as he noticed Mylene's true beauty in her music. This time she had passion in her singing, something that made her glow, He jumped down forgetting to make his big entrance. Instead he walked down making his way toward the opposite way.

Thank you guys

leave some reviews.................


	3. Chapter 3

**Macross 7: First love**

Chapter 3

Bright lights were shown as they made their way down toward the cave. Crystal around reflected each beam, giving out different textures of color. Everything was covered in ice, mostly filled with markings. Each mark symbolized the sacrifice of this celestial place to them. Toward total darkness they followed, an endless maze they had entered. The more they proceeded to more dense the air became.

No living life was found, not ever the trace of a single organism. Step by step, they took their time waiting for the moment of truth. As the went in deeper, so did the markings on the wall became more and more. The air grew colder as if hiding secrets within. Finally a great door appeared before him; closed tightly due to the coldness. Markings of symbols, pictures with no color, pieces of it chipped off. On soldier tried to open it, but it was no use. The cold air kept it nice and shut.

The soldiers tried everything, explosions, pounding, anything, but their efforts were useless. One single gap found in the middle of the door, high above them. In the shape of a cube, Lexis looked to his right side. There Gladius stood there looking at the door, something had caught his attention. All those enormous markings on the wall, he grew closer to them. Almost touch them, his eyes widen, flashes with his memory.

Standing before a great army, his body shaking as if he was in great fear. More flashes came, the wind strong, pushing him to the opposite side. As great storm came his way, he stood there high above the hill. Watching the destruction of his own world. In his hand he held a mysterious key. Gold and silver with a tiny emerald, a small fragile thing, but had great power. He lifted his head up high, all bruises and blood stain on his body. The flashes became many, leaving him blank and an inch from the door. He cube sensing his feelings grew bright and bright, finally lifting from his hands. He looked straight into it, looking with great amusement.

Lexis walked up to him, looking with great concern. He moved his hand over his face, bocking the view of the cube.

"Gladius what do you see? He asked.

He stood there quiet, without motion. He closed his eyes and the cube lifted to the gap on the door. Rotating to the right position it went in; the ground shook making th other soldier fear. A great wind went forth, taking out some of the soldiers, while others held on to whatever could hold them. The doors slowly opened gibing out a shine to the pathway. Lexis looked at Gladius who was no opening his eyes. One the door finally stopped, the cube came back to Gladius. But this time Lexis too it into his own hands. As he turned toward the door, there stood a platform. All smooth, with crystals floating around it. Lexis took a couple steps in and the doors closed, sealing the others away from him. He walked back touching the door, but nothing happened. All the lights finally ceased and the cube once again lifted from Lexis showing him the way to the platform. He followed, watching out for his steps. Now on the platform, the cube going in front of him, rotating slowly, but now increasing with a rapid speed. Noises echoed everywhere sending Lexis into confusion.

From the other side of the door, all of the others could see were lights flashing. Gladius stood there in astonishment, looking at his hands, not understanding the feeling that entered into him. All the soldiers whispered amongst themselves trying to figure out what is going on. After a while the doors finally opened Lexis walked out slowly, looking all worn out. Almost falling before his knees, Gladius caught him before hitting the ground. Lexis looked into his eyes and then giving a smirk. Within a few seconds his legs regained control, he stood strong and tall.

"The cube has shown me the way, the way to our salvation. Behold, now comes the birth of a new era in which we will never run out of energy, in which we will never thirst. That world holds in the hands of a particular universe. The universe in which the protodeviln had failed. Those fools were to ignorant to see what was right at the palms of their hands, but now, not it is our turn." He smiled even more, turning back to the door.

A fainted black figure appeared in the midst, everyone stood in awe with their guns ready to fire. Lexis extended his arm giving them the order to cease fire. Out from the midst a women came out, her body gave a glow. Her eyes had a shade of green, her skin gave off a warm scent, but her hear was cold. Filled with despair, desolation, revenge, hatred for the world that once shun her. She walked out slowly, coming out her hair long enough to be a rope, gave a lust. Streaks of black color on her blond hair. Finally she stood in from of Lexis as if she was waiting for a command.

Lexis took hold of her arm, making her turn to the others. Gladius looked at her, watching her, noises came to his mind. Then it was flashes, but no image came into view just noises. Somehow, he fled something, hatred or compassion, he wasn't sure, something about her was so familiar.

Behold the newest member of our group. She is part of our plans to recover of what was take from us. Her name is Eva, beauty is her best quality, but on look in her heart means the doom of everything. She is a delicate flower that must be treated with dignity and respect. " Lexis declared.

Eva turned to Gladius, watching him, her eyes grew wider as she saw him. She lifted her chin, giving a smirk and then turned toward Lexis.

"Come now, we must get started on our journey, it's only a matter of time." He walked out along with the rest of the others, except for Eva and Gladius. They just kept on staring at each other, finally she walked up to him and smirked.

"After all these years you stand here before your shadow, what a pity. To think that your heart was never like ours, you stand here with me. How interesting." she said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, looks like the might warrior finally found his doom." She taunted.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" He responded.

"I am on of your darkest hours of your life, one who had great power but was shun from a world you tried to protect and yet failed. What would-"

"EVA ENOUGH!" Lexis interrupted.

"Sir!" She responded.

"Don't patronize our dear Gladius, come on, I must speak with you along." He continued.

"As you wish my lord." She saluted.

Both of them walked out, now leaving Gladius behind, staring at both of them. He turned to the door. Looking around the markings. Something was way off fro him, but he couldn't tell what it was.

to be continued...........................

Disclaimer...Don't own any of these characters, although I did make some of them up. I just write for the fun of it not to sell.


End file.
